


Wrestle

by Fishyz9



Series: The Domestic Series [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Levi wants to wrestle.





	Wrestle

I’m about to take a sip from my coffee cup, minding my own business as I read from my iPad when I feel him poke my arm. I look at my arm and then at him. His mouth, which is full of cereal, pulls into a closed smile. I can’t help the confused smile that tugs at my lips as I frown at him.

“ _What_?”

He swallows. “Your arm.”

I look at my arm again. “…Yeah?”

His cheek dimples. He looks downright mischievous and it’s so cute it’s almost annoying. “It’s all buff and flexed when you lift your coffee cup.”

“…ok?” I laugh.

He shrugs, takes another mouthful of his Cheerios and then speaks around the mouthful. It’s somehow still cute. “It’s really hot.”

“You’ve been awake all of ten minutes and you’re already at peek weirdness.”

I love it when we have the same day off. We go to bed with celebratory sex, wake up, celebrate our day off some more, and then we migrate to the sofa to begin our lazy morning. I like to sit with my feet up or with my legs crossed, you know, like an adult, as I drink my coffee. Levi will usually sit sideways facing me, legs crossed, wearing boxers, socks and one of my sweaters while he chats away as I attempt to wake up.

He gestures at my bicep with his spoon. “Just from lifting a coffee cup.” He lifts his shoulder in a casual shrug. “If I wanted to get that flex in my arm I’d have to try lifting the sofa.” He puts his bowl down on the coffee table and pulls up his sleeve (my sleeve) to show his own cute little bicep. He pinches his thumb and forefinger together. “And even then it’s just be like… _bloop_.” Hi separates them in demonstration. “Totally miniscule.” He chuckles. 

I laugh quietly. “You’re fine just as you are. You’re a total stud, ok?”

“I know what I am and it’s not a _stud_ ,” he laughs, leaning one arm over the back of the sofa, his head resting there as he looks at me. “But that’s ok, as long as you’re into me.”

“I’m all about you,” I reassure him and then wiggle the iPad. “I’m going back to the news now, so put your charming idiosyncrasies on hold for two minutes, ok?”

He nods, a lazy smile pulling at his lips. It takes about ten seconds for him to speak again.

“You know what’s even hotter?”

I lean forwards and put the iPad on the coffee table – so much for the news – and lean back against the sofa, my ankles crossing and resting on the edge of the coffee table as I cradle my mug in my lap. “Enlighten me.”

“Someone who’s super-hot but gets bashful when you point out their hotness.”

I let out a quiet laugh and have to look away, unable to hide my smile. “Shut up and finish your cereal.” 

“Point and case.” He grins.

“You’ve woken up in a strange mood,” I observe, taking a sip. “Wh– _hey_.” I protest as he leans forward and plucks the mug out of my hands. 

He sits it on the coffee table next to his bowl and then steps up, standing _right on the table_ in a quick movement and then crouches on the other side. His tongue peeks out of the corner of his mouth as he smiles and he plops his elbow down, holding his hand up. “Wrestle me.”

“ _What_?” I sputter. “Baby…no.” I laugh, shaking my head.

“Afraid you’ll lose?”

“I’m afraid I’ll snap your arm.”

“Because you sound kind of scared to me.” He wiggles his fingers.

“Yes. Of _snapping your arm_.”

“What if we make it interesting?”

I lift a brow at him, uncrossing my ankles and leaning forwards with my elbows on my knees. “I’m listening.”

“If I win, then we go to the nearest coffee house and we have to eat the biggest slice of cake I can find.” He points at me. “You don’t treat yourself enough.”

To a normal person, that would sound like heaven. To a freak like me who is fastidious about what he eats and works out like a fiend, that is a large and unplanned intake of calories which I’ll be punishing myself for at the gym later on. I narrow my eyes at him. He’s a genius.

“And if I win?”

He narrows his eyes right back at me. “What do you _want_?”

I smirk, it makes him laugh. “I get to finish reading the news peacefully while you sit quietly– _not_ poking my arm.” I say pointedly. “We have _no_ cake, and…” I wet my lip and glance at the bedroom door. He follows my gaze and snorts. “I get anything I want in there.”

“This isn’t where I find out you’re secretly into like whips and leather chaps and stuff, right?”

“ _No_ ,” I laugh, but then bite my lip and look him up and down. “But I’ll be calling the shots.”

He blinks. “…That is _hot_.”                      

“Is that your word of the day?”

“Apparently so.”  He shifts on his knees and wiggles his fingers again. “Your plan to make me throw this match has been foiled, oh handsome one. Come…” he gives me a little ‘come here’ gesture. “Meet your doom.”

I can’t help but grin. “You dork.” I say affectionately and roll my eyes as I kneel down and rest my elbow on the table. I take his hand in mine and for a second I’m struck by how perfect they slide together despite the obvious difference in size.

“A dork that’s about to kick your ass at arm wrestling.”

“Ok, this bravado you have in this apartment? You need to apply that at work. You should always be this confident, even if your expectations are absurd.”

His expression softens for a moment before the end of my sentence registers and his face twists into a look of annoyance.

“ _Absurd_?”

“Absurd.” I nod. “Endearingly so.”

“You really don’t think I can win, do you?”

“Of course not. And not because I think you’re weak, but because I’m, well…you know.” I don’t like to compliment myself, it feels gross.

“Buff as hell? Built like a Marvell super hero?”

“Stronger, I’m just stronger. Physically.”

He nods his head. “Yes you are, gorgeous. Which is why I intend to cheat.”

I let go of his hand and I let my arm flop down at the table. I press my lips together. “ _Really_ , Levi?”

“Hear me out. It’s only _semi_ cheating. See, you...” he gestures up and down at me “being big, strong and generally just quite firm, are not, as you have insinuated a fair match to a smallish nerd with a Napoleon complex who’s a little spongy around the edges. _Me_.”

“You’re not _spongy_ ,” I laugh. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re my hero for saying that but you’re also afflicted with what is known as love goggles. They’re like blinkers. It’s a thing.”

I narrow my eyes. “Whatever. You’re my dream guy; anyone who calls you spongy can fight me.”

His little lip sticks out as he tries not to smile. “Ok I gotta get a kiss for that one, c’mere.” He leans across the table, pulling me forward by my tank for a quick peck. “Cheese ball.” He murmurs affectionately. “Now back to my cheating…”

I snort. “Never a dull moment with you.”

“You might look like a super hero but seeing as you don’t actually have a weakness like kryptonite, I’ll have to make do with actual cheating. I figure that me using both arms is in fact equal to you using one, given the physical difference between us. It’s simple science.”

“It’s simply cheating.”

“Yes, but using _science_.”

I prop my arm back up. “You still won’t win. I am going to enjoy my news and then I am going to enjoy _you_ shortly afterwards.”

He narrows his eyes at me. “Just for that I’m making you eat red velvet.”

“Not a chance in hell, red velvet is my gateway drug.”

“Gateway to what?” He laughs.

“To, you know… _cake_.”

He squeezes his eyes shut for a second. “ _God_ you’re cute.” His hand takes mine and his tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth again as he wiggles on the spot, getting ready. “Ok, on the count of three, ready?”

I shrug. “Go ahead.”

“One, two–” he pushes on two and I’m not even a little surprised. My hand doesn’t budge an inch.

“Ok you’re either a worse cheat than I thought or you can’t count.”

He pushes with both arms, leaning his weight in as he grunts. “Maybe this isn’t as equal as I thought. Crap.”

“I tried to tell you.”

He stands and uses his entire body, grinning as he does. It occurs to me that this is not what most people are doing at 8am on their days off and I feel strangely fortunate. I laugh as I brace my other hand at the edge of the coffee table, determined not to lose.

“Ok,” he says a little breathlessly. “This calls for the big guns...”

“Don’t you dare give me those puppy dog eyes, Levi Schmitt!” I laugh.

“Emotional blackmail is all I have left at this point. Nico…I’ve never won at anything...”

“Yeah and you’re not about to start now.” I hold firm against him as he pushes.

“I always got picked last in gym.”

“You forged your mother’s signature to get out of gym, nice try.”

“I…I’m an only child? I only had two friends growing up? I have maybe three now?”

“You have more than that. You’re more liked than you realise, A+ for effort though.”

“Goddammit. Let. Me. _Win_. You big wall of muscle!” He laughs, pushing in frustration.

 I watch and try to not laugh as his unruly hair flops in his eyes as he pushes against me, eventually I let my arm flop back against the table with a thunk. He catches himself, and then blinks in surprise.

“You let me win?”

I shrug. “It seems weirdly important to you.” I groan, closing my eyes. “Now I have to eat cake.”

I look up when he steps up and climbs over the coffee table again. “Excuse me sir but that is polished mahogany you keep– _oof_ ”

He lands heavily in my lap, propelling my onto my back and then follows me, his mouth covering mine and his fingers splay through the hair at the back of my head. His lips pull into a smirk. “You are so in love with me.”

“I guess you found my kryptonite.”

He gives me a warm smile, his nose brushing against mine for a second. “Ok, for that nerdy and admittedly cheesy line, you don’t have to eat cake.”

“No?” My hands sneak under the oversized sweater to rest at his waist and travel along his sides.

“I think a compromise is in order. How about this? We go out for coffee and you can have your skinny latte and I’ll have a blueberry muffin which you’ll undoubtedly pick at because it’s your favourite. Then we can come back here and you can follow through with you vague yet enticing promises in the _boudoir_.” He lifts his eyebrow and gives me a crooked grin.

“You may regret saying that” I murmur with a smirk, my eyes on his lips.

“Like I said, as long as it doesn’t involve whips or leather chaps I’m down.”

“Up.” I say, tapping his ass.

He stands and pulls my hands, helping me into a seated position before tugging me up. “So is that a yes or– _whoa_!”

As soon as I’m on my feet I bend and lift him straight into a fireman’s carry, over my shoulder. He lets out a surprised squawk which quickly dissolves into laughter.

“It’s a yes,” I answer him as I stride towards the bedroom with him over my shoulder. “With one small adjustment: bed now, coffee later.”

“Oh my god,” he laughs breathlessly, letting out another squeak in surprise when I drop him unceremoniously on the mattress, immediately leaning over him with my hands bracketed either side of his head.

He’s grinning, breathless. His fingers touch at my sides and he watches my lips, biting his own as I lean down close, a hairsbreadth away.

“Let’s wrestle.”


End file.
